


Lethargy

by ShadowyStar



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Damien goes to Karril's temple, Damien's state of mind probably deserves a warning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Canon, guess what happens, happy to assure/sorry to disappoint you, nothing graphic, rated for brief mentions of some adult toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyStar/pseuds/ShadowyStar
Summary: Damien needs a push in the right direction. Unfortunately, there's nobody to give him one. No AU. D/K, implied D/G
Relationships: Damien Vryce/Karril, past Gerald Tarrant/Damien Vryce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lethargy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Coldfire trilogy. It belongs to C.S. Friedman. I do own this story. Characters, places, locations, organizations and situations not appearing or being mentioned in the books are also mine. Do not archive or translate or otherwise use without permission.

* * *

He didn't know why he'd gone to Karril's temple that day. Maybe it was because the self-proclaimed God of Pleasure was the only other being on the face of the planet who had known Gerald Tarrant. Not the Hunter. _Gerald_.

In retrospect, he really should've known Karril had but one way of dealing with any sort of problem.

But the sex was great, and there was no space left for thought in his tired brain when white hot pleasure overwhelmed him as he lay in the Iezu's arms. Arms that could be soft and silky ones of a woman or hard and muscular of a man. Only once Karril had appeared wearing Gerald's former shape and Damien had risen and left.

They got better after that, and the Iezu had never tried again.

There wasn't anything else that they hadn't tried though, at least once. Bondage in every possible variation, leather collars and leash, handcuffs and chains, dominance, submission, pain play, hot wax and sharp knife, blindfolds and breath play, plugs of various shapes and nipple clams, light torture, even once a whip. Karril seemed to enjoy being on either end, and as for himself... He'd known he didn't like causing pain even when asked to, and receiving it had added a slightly sharper edge for a while but even that had dulled quickly, as every sensation inevitably did. His extremely high pain threshold had proved a challenge even to the insane Keeper of Souls, not to mention to a Iezu who specialized, after all, in pleasure.

So after a while, their lovemaking –if it could be called that– had turned less violent and more frequent. Orgasm after intense orgasm catapulted him into spheres where thinking wasn't necessary or even possible in the first place. Not thinking was good. Not feeling was even better. Because in his less darker moments, Damien realized he was overcompensating for this, for his inability to feel. The world has become a hazy gray place which suited him just fine, thank you.

Light hurt. Color hurt.

It was better to stay within the gray. Safer, too.

Drowning in pleasure under Karril's experienced hands and mouth, he could forget.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do realize this needs a sequel...


End file.
